The Tower
by Inori1
Summary: 'Vegeta, you must go to the tower.' So begins our epic story as Vegeta is led on a quest for truth that could change the lives of the DBZ characters as we know them. Set Before Android Invasion.
1. Why You Should Avoid Psychics

The Tower  
  
Chapter 1 - Why You Should Avoid Psychics  
  
Bulma sat in her lab tapping her pencil against a pad of paper. Things were going unusually slow at Capsule Corps considering that the threat of androids annihilating the planet was just a short year off. With a sigh Bulma glanced down at her empty paper. She was supposed to be designing a new-and-improved gravity machine for Vegeta. But, Bulma thought that in a perfect world Yamcha would have proposed to her by now. Things were never as they should be Bulma thought with a smirk.  
  
"If I have to live with disappointment, so will Vegeta."  
  
She was just about to abandon any attempts at working for the day when she heard an explosion from outside. Bulma looked up in time to see a large chunk of the current gravity machine blow past the window and crash into the swimming pool.  
  
"On second thought, maybe I should at least come up with a new sketch."  
  
***  
  
Bulma stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes late for dinner. She had gotten carried away with the plans for the new gravity machine. Getting started was the hard part; all the rest came naturally to Bulma. She looked over at Vegeta with disgust as he woofed down a chicken leg, bone and all.  
  
"What woman?" he asked with a scowl.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I was waiting to see if you would choke but it seems my wish did not come true." Bulma seated herself at the table.  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen and Mrs. Brief's took it upon herself to fill the void with mindless chatter. Bulma only caught bits involving soap operas and fashion and gossip about the neighbors. She wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation and she doubted that her father or Vegeta were either.  
  
".So I thought that you and Vegeta could go for us." Mrs. Brief's finished with a smile.  
  
Bulma's head snapped up, "Wait, what? Go where?"  
  
Vegeta had obviously missed it too, so Mrs. Brief's elaborated. "To the Town Carnival. Someone has to run the Capsule Corps booth tomorrow night and your father and I can't do it because we are going out of town. We talked about this weeks ago don't you remember?"  
  
"Ohhhh. Now I vaguely remember having a conversation about this. Sure, I guess that I can go. Yamcha cancelled our date for tomorrow night anyway. All I have to do is hand out free capsule prizes for games, right? We can handle that, can't we Vegeta?"  
  
"Woman I have no intention of going to some stupid human gathering." Vegeta stood up and stalked away from the table.  
  
"Whatever." Bulma muttered. If I have to go then he is soooo going with me.  
  
***  
  
The next day Bulma pestered Vegeta every chance that she got. When she realized she was getting nowhere fast she finally decided to take to bribery.  
  
"Vegeta if you go with me then I promise to have the new gravity room built by the end of the month."  
  
"No."  
  
"The end of the week."  
  
"No."  
  
"The end of the week and I will show you my tits."  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow, "you promise?"  
  
"Vegeta you pig! Will you just please come with me? I can't lift all the boxes by myself. I need a big strong man there to help me." Bulma knew that appealing to his ego would eventually wear him down.  
  
"Fine woman. I will carry boxes, but I will not interact with people. And if any small crying children come near me I will--"  
  
"I get it Vegeta, no small crying children. Thank you. You won't regret this. Maybe you will even have some fun." Bulma started across the lawn.  
  
"What about your tits?"  
  
Bulma turned and stuck her tongue out at Vegeta.  
  
***  
  
By 9 o'clock that evening, things were well under way and Capsule Corps had made quite a profit from the Capsule Cotton Candy. Vegeta had held up to his end of the bargain and delivered the crates. He was currently at the back of the booth trying to look bored. Bulma was getting hungry. Smelling hot dogs and pizza all day and not being able to eat was annoying. When the crowd started to slow down at the booth she turned to Vegeta.  
  
"I am going to get something to eat. I will be back in a few minutes. Do you think you can contain your dislike of humanity long enough to run this booth?"  
  
Bulma didn't get an answer. She only got a glare from Vegeta.  
  
"I will take that as a yes. Try not to kill anyone."  
  
Bulma worked her way through the booths seeing things that she wouldn't mind buying if she weren't so busy. Her objective now was food. After covering a small portion of the fair grounds Bulma finally settled on a giant cheese pretzel and lemonade. She sat on a bench and watched the lights of the Ferris wheel move around and around as she ate. When she stood up to throw away her trash she noticed a dark booth that she hadn't seen before.  
  
The sign read "Tarot readings $1"  
  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, what the hell." She pushed aside the curtain and stepped inside the booth.  
  
An old woman sat across a small table. The woman was veiled but Bulma could tell that she was old because of her hands. The woman looked classic Hollywood gypsy fortune-teller.  
  
"I was expecting you Bulma."  
  
"That was an easy one. Everyone knows who Bulma Briefs is. You're going to have to try harder to impress me." Bulma took a seat at the table and handed the woman her dollar.  
  
"Ah, a tough cookie. Let' s see what the cards have in store for you." The old woman unraveled her cards from a black silken cloth. She shuffled and cut the cards 3 times. Then she laid the cards into three even piles. "Pick a pile please."  
  
Bulma chose the pile of cards on her left.  
  
The woman turned over ten cards in a pyramid shape and frowned. "This is not god. Not good at all." She murmured.  
  
"What? What's not good?" Bulma leaned closer in to the cards.  
  
"This card," The woman said pointing to the top of the pyramid, "This card is called the Tower. It is not a very fortunate card to have as your future."  
  
"Why are there flames and lightning coming out of this tower? That can't be good!" Bulma wailed. "Does it mean that I am going to die???"  
  
"No. I don't know. For some reason I can't get much out of this reading. I know what I can see though. Changes are coming. Your current lover is cheating on you and I think that deep down you know that. Don't worry . . . another love is on its way. But there are so many clouding issues here. I have a vision of a tower, a real tower, for some reason that will come into play soon too. Good luck."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear. That is all that the spirit will show me."  
  
"Well, uh, thanks I guess." Bulma said as she got up and left the tent.  
  
  
  
What does it all mean? What is going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! Bulma puzzles over the meaning of the message, sees Yamcha with another woman at the carnival, and is the infamous break up on the way??? This chapter was short, I know, but I am new at this. I hope you like my first story. Please R&R! 


	2. Broken Hand, Broken Heart

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ and I make no profit off of this story. Enjoy.  
  
The Tower  
  
Chapter 2 - Broken Hand, Broken Heart  
  
Bulma's head was whirling from all of the information that the psychic had told her. Yamcha was cheating on her? Well that was to be expected considering he had broken so many dates and used some pretty lame excuses to not be with her. Still she could not really believe it unless she saw it for herself. And what was this deal with the tower? The psychic thought she was supposed to visit some real tower? Whatever.  
  
"I think that I just wasted a dollar. Better make sure that Vegeta hasn't gone homicidal."  
  
When Bulma got back to the Capsule Corps booth she found Vegeta packing it up.  
  
"Did we run out of stuff?"  
  
Vegeta grunted a reply. Bulma found herself feeling grateful that she didn't have to sit around in the booth anymore. She didn't think that she could concentrate long enough to count change for stupid kids. Besides she was feeling in the mood for a ride on the Ferris wheel.  
  
Once the boxes were packed and carted off Bulma grabbed a hold of Vegeta's arm and dragged him in the direction of the rides. He didn't offer much resistance, probably because he could have easily slipped out of her grasp if she tried to get him to do anything too hideous.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, we are riding the Ferris wheel before we leave. It's my favorite ride." She pointed to the giant circle of lights spinning above them.  
  
"Woman what is the point of that ride? I can fly on my own, why would I pay to sit on this thing and be spun in slow circles surrounded by other humans?"  
  
"Because it's fun and I am paying."  
  
There was no line for the ride so they got right on and started up. The ride stopped at the top and Bulma turned sideways in her seat to get a good view of the carnival. Vegeta was next to her with his arms across his chest looking bored.  
  
"Is this all it does?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta. This is it."  
  
They were almost at the bottom when the ride stopped to let on a man and woman right behind them. The wind picked up and Bulma found herself shivering despite the fact that it was late summer.  
  
When they were almost at the top the Ferris wheel stopped once again. This time Bulma and Vegeta got a good view of the couple that had been let on a few seconds before. They were making out and not being very discrete about it.  
  
"Aww. Isn't that romantic Vegeta? Look at those two lovers."  
  
Vegeta didn't reply. Instead he gave Bulma one of his classic looks of annoyance.  
  
Bulma droned on, "I think it's great when people are so in love that they don't care who sees them."  
  
"Yes, yes woman. It's so wonderful to see your boyfriend making out with another girl."  
  
Bulma frowned, "What are you talking about Vegeta?"  
  
However there was no need for Vegeta to elaborate as the woman's voice drifted back to where they were sitting.  
  
"Oh Yamcha, don't stop."  
  
Bulma lurched forward to get a better look at the couple. Consequently she set the car off balance and caused it to sway. Vegeta grabbed her arm and pushed her back into her seat. He was expecting her to scream and cry about her cheating boyfriend. He was expecting her to say something. Instead she sat where he put her. Her face had become a mask of pure hatred. She looked, he thought, like a saiyan warrior.  
  
Bulma sat waiting patiently for the ride to end . . . so that she could kill him. She couldn't believe it! The damn psychic was right. Yamcha was a no-good, lying, cheating bastard. She was humiliated in ways that she couldn't describe. He came here, in public with her. Now Bulma was humiliated in front of Vegeta, who would probably never let her forget it. People would call her a fool. She had wasted 10 years on a relationship with him. Ten long years! The ride couldn't end soon enough for Bulma.  
  
When they got off the ride Bulma stood by the exit, waiting for her chance to see Yamcha. Vegeta didn't interfere. He stood a comfortable distance away from Bulma, but not far enough away to miss any of the action. This would be interesting.  
  
The ride went around one more time before the cheaters came sauntering out of the exit. The whore was draped over Yamcha kissing him, no practically devouring him, right there in public. Bulma took a step forward blocking their path.  
  
"Hi Yamcha." Bulma said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks and pushed the girl off of him. His eyes resembled those of a deer caught in headlights. His mouth hung open and he was at a loss for words.  
  
"This would be the part where you try to justify your actions to me and then tell me that it will never happen again and then promise your undying love to me." Bulma said in a voice dripping with acid.  
  
"Bulma! I , uh , well the thing is--"  
  
"Save it. We're done. If you think that I would take you back after what I just saw then you are mistaken."  
  
"Wait, It's not like it seems!" Yamcha cried as he lurched forward and grabbed Bulma by the shoulders.  
  
Bulma's hands clenched into fists at her sides, "Oh? That's funny. You mean you weren't just making out with some girl on the Ferris wheel? I could have sworn that was what I saw."  
  
"She meant nothing to me. I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
Bulma couldn't contain her rage anymore. She thought of every night she ever spent crying into her pillow over him, or waiting for him to call or waiting for him to show up only to have him never come. She had wasted ten years. She swung out and decked Yamcha right in the face with all her strength. He fell flat to the ground.  
  
"You can rest assured that I meant to hurt you!" Bulma looked down at her hand. It was swollen and bleeding and if she wasn't mistaken, something was definitely broken. She turned and walked to Vegeta who had watched the argument without any visible reaction.  
  
"Let's go, I need to go to the hospital." Bulma glanced down at her hand again but the sight of the blood and the rush of pain she felt made her dizzy. Before she knew it the floor was rushing up at her with alarming speed.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta sat in the waiting area of the emergency room waiting for Bulma to come out. The doctor had x-rayed her hand and found that she had broken two bones in her hand and spilt her knuckle. He was in the process of stitching and casting the bones.  
  
He had to admit that he had respect for the woman. After all, he was used to seeing her cave under all of Yamcha's bull. Still he couldn't help laughing to himself when he found out that the weak woman had actually broken her hand and passed out. Weak humans.  
  
Vegeta was interrupted from his reverie when a veiled woman sat down next to him. The waiting area was completely empty and there were dozens of other places that the woman could have chosen. He stiffened as the woman addressed him by name.  
  
"Vegeta you must go to the tower."  
  
He looked into the woman's dark black eyes. He thought that they looked like pools of oil. No, pools of evil.  
  
"What tower?"  
  
"You will know when the time is right. You and the woman must go there."  
  
The doctor stepped into the waiting room and called, "Excuse me, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta whipped around to look at the doctor.  
  
"Bulma is ready to be discharged now. Could you please follow me?"  
  
Vegeta turned to the veiled woman again, but she was gone.  
  
***  
  
The doctor explained that Bulma was on heavy painkillers that would probably render her incoherent for the night. He then handed Vegeta a list of prescriptions that she would need the next morning. When Vegeta entered the room he saw Bulma sitting on the bed staring at her casted hand, her eyes as wide as saucers. The cast was pink. Why in the hell had the woman chosen pink?  
  
"Ok Bulma it's time to go home." The doctor said as he approached Bulma's bed.  
  
She stood up by herself and wobbled unsteadily for a minute. The doctor stepped forward to help her walk.  
  
"It's OK, I can walk fine just by myself." Bulma took another step and tripped but the doctor was there to grab her arm.  
  
"Woah, watch out there doc, the floor seems a bit unstable." Bulma chattered with a smile.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward and grabbed Bulma up in his arms. He carried her out of the hospital desperately trying to ignore how good it felt to have her arms wrapped around him. When he felt sure that nobody was watching him he flew up over the hospital and headed in the direction of Capsule Corps.  
  
Bulma didn't stop talking the entire trip home. She was babbling about stupid things that made no sense at all. Vegeta supposed that the medicine was causing it.  
  
"Guess what." Bulma said as she poked a finger at Vegeta's chin.  
  
"What?" He said trying to ignore her touch. He was after all trying to fly home safely.  
  
"I saw a psycho at the carnival today. No wait. I think I mean a psychic. Yeah, yeah, I saw a psychic today."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah she told me I needed to visit some tower."  
  
Vegeta's head snapped to attention, "What tower?"  
  
"I dunno. And then she told me that Yamcha was cheating on me. And then she said that I was destined to have another lover."  
  
"What was the thing about the tower?" He pressed.  
  
"Would you like to be my other lover? Your muscley, I like muscles. Muscles are neat-o." Bulma said as she traced a finger over Vegeta's stomach.  
  
Vegeta had to keep reminding himself that she was on powerful drugs and that she didn't know what she was saying. He spotted the Capsule Corps House and landed them safely on the front lawn. Vegeta carried Bulma into the kitchen and set her down at the table.  
  
"Woman look at me. Do you remember anything about the tower at all?" Vegeta said as he leaned in close to Bulma. He couldn't tell if she was following him or not. What the hell kind of medicine was this anyway?  
  
Bulma reached her good hand up into Vegeta's hair and grabbed a large chunk of it tightly. "How do you get your hair to stand up like that?"  
  
Obviously she was too doped up for normal conversation. He would have to talk to her tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
That night after settling Bulma into bed Vegeta did something very rare. He dreamed.  
  
He was walking in the mist. He couldn't see. He heard a sound behind him. The snap of a twig. Suddenly he knew that he was being chased. He was running through the woods. He couldn't fight. His powers were gone. He rushed out of the woods and saw it. The tower. It crept out of the mist. He couldn't stop running. The tower was calling to him.  
  
"Come Prince. Come to Hachiji. Come to the tower."  
  
And then he heard a laugh behind him. He couldn't stop running. He knew that laugh. He had heard it too many times in the past. It was an evil laugh.  
  
It was Freiza.  
  
In the next room Bulma was having the same dream.  
  
Is Freiza still alive? Where is Hachiji? Why is Vegeta going into space? These questions will be answered in Chapter 3! Please Read and Review. Let me know what you like, what you don't. Be gentle, this is my first fanfic. 


	3. If Ya Know What I Mean

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ and I make no profit off of this story. Enjoy.  
  
The Tower  
  
Chapter 3 - If Ya Know What I Mean  
  
Bulma's eyes slowly opened as she tried to realize where she was. Before she could clear her head she felt an intense stab of pain in her right hand. She screamed and sat up, cradling her arm. Tears poured down her cheeks as she whimpered to herself.  
  
Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta came into the room. Vegeta hung out in the doorway as Mrs. Briefs ran to Bulma's side and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry honey, your father went out to get the prescriptions. He will be back any minute." Mrs. Briefs said as she stroked Bulma's hair.  
  
"Oh my God, Mom, it hurts so bad." Bulma sobbed.  
  
"It's Ok, honey, it's Ok."  
  
Vegeta slowly backed out of the room, not knowing what to say or do to make the situation any better. Having broken bones before, he couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Then he reminded himself that humans were unusually weak, women even more so than men.  
  
Dr. Briefs pulled up in his Capsule Corps-vette. He hurried into the house with a bag of prescriptions tucked under his arm.  
  
Mrs. Briefs had coaxed Bulma down into the kitchen where she was waiting for her painkillers.  
  
"Here ya go sweetie." Mrs. Briefs said as she plopped two blue bills and one white one in front of Bulma. "Let me get you a glass of water."  
  
Bulma put all three pills in her mouth at once and swallowed them down with a swig of water.  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Briefs sat down at the table across from Bulma and looked as if they were gearing up for a lecture.  
  
"Look before you start telling me how wrong it is to hit people when they piss me off, I think you should know that Yamcha cheated on me. In public." Bulma was preparing another line of defense when her mother interrupted.  
  
"Actually Bulma I was going to tell you that I was proud that you finally stood up for yourself. I mean you broke your hand but." "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my parents?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it dear. You should just go upstairs and take a nap." As Bulma was leaving the kitchen her mother whispered to her, "Your father and I had quite a night last night, if you know what I mean. Nothing could ruin our good mood."  
  
"Thanks for sharing." Bulma muttered, more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
***  
  
Bulma was walking slowly down the hall so that she wouldn't get dizzy. She had just woken up from a two-hour nap. She needed to talk to Vegeta. Just a few minutes ago she was brushing her hair, when she remembered coming on to Vegeta the night before. She thought she might as well try to undo any damage she had caused.  
  
The pain was starting to come back again, but not as bad as before. She reached Vegeta's room and reached her right hand up to knock. She frowned when she realized that was the hand in the hot pink cast. She used her left hand instead.  
  
*Knock, Knock, Knock*  
  
It was the one day of the week that she knew Vegeta only trained for half a day. He allowed himself that much rest a week. She heard him mutter a curse to himself and tramp across the room to open the door.  
  
He frowned when he looked at her.  
  
"We need to talk Vegeta."  
  
She brushed past him and sat down on his bed (which was neatly made).  
  
"Look," she said as she looked at her shoes, her cast, anything but his eyes, "about last night. I was on painkillers. I didn't know what I was saying. This morning I remember that I was saying some, uh, inappropriate stuff and I am sorry. I want you to forget about it." She looked up in Vegeta's eyes to see what he was thinking. As usual, there was no visible emotion registered there.  
  
"Is that all woman?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes." She said standing up. "Wait, no."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Last night I had this really weird dream. It was about the tower that the psychic woman told me to visit. I had a dream that the tower was telling me to come to planet Hachiji."  
  
"I had the same dream. Only Freiza was in mine."  
  
"Yeah, he was in mine too. It's not like we have anything to worry about. I mean, he's dead, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why do you think we both had the same dream?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Have you ever heard of planet Hachiji?"  
  
"No. I've been to a lot of planets, but I have never heard of this one."  
  
"Come with me." She said as she stood up and walked out of his room.  
  
***  
  
She led them to her father's lab in the basement of the house.  
  
"Dad?" She called as she knocked "Dad are you in here?"  
  
"He's in there, I can sense him."  
  
"Oh." Bulma said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi kids." Doctor Briefs said as he looked up from a scrap of metal he was tinkering with. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can we use your planetary computer? We are trying to locate a planet."  
  
"Sure, you know where it is."  
  
Bulma nodded and walked into the back of the lab, well out of sight from her father.  
  
"Here we go. This computer should be able to locate any known planet. My father built it a long time ago. It should give us coordinates and time travel estimates along with other planetary data." Bulma said as she waited for the computer to boot up.  
  
Bulma began tapping away at the keys with her left hand. Vegeta noticed that she typed with alarming speed with even just her one hand. The computer began searching for the planet Hachiji. The computer came up with only two pieces of information. Bulma read them aloud.  
  
"The planet Hachiji is the third planet in the Loth Solar System. Estimated travel time from earth in Capsule Corps ship design #6357 is 5 weeks." Bulma looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Woman I need you to build me a faster space ship."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"So that I can go to planet Hachiji."  
  
"You're not actually going there are you?"  
  
"Yes woman, I need to know if Freiza is there or if this is some sort of trick."  
  
"What if it's a trap to lure you there?"  
  
"What if it isn't?"  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll design the ship so that you can't fly it."  
  
"That would be foolish."  
  
"So then I am going."  
  
"No."  
  
"Vegeta I am so going with you. We both had the dream. If I put all this work into a new ship then I am going."  
  
"It would just be one more person for me to protect."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yes, your pink hand demonstrates that fact to me clearly."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Build me the ship woman and then we will discuss the travel plans."  
  
"It will take me two weeks to build," Bulma looked at her broken hand, "make that three weeks."  
  
"Fine." ***  
  
That night Bulma began drawing plans for the new space ship. She had to admit that drawing with her left hand turned out to be more difficult than she had imagined. If only that ass Yamcha hadn't cheated on her! She was pouring over designs and blue prints from the #6357 model when Vegeta walked by.  
  
She looked really pathetic he thought. Her right hand was propped on top of her head in order for the swelling to go down. At the moment he peaked into the door, she was trying to erase something on the paper, but having no luck using her left hand. He watched her snap the pencil in half and throw it across the lab where it hit a computer screen. He decided to make his presence known.  
  
"Woman, you don't have to work on this right now. Take a break."  
  
"Yeah that's easy for you to say. You never take a break from anything."  
  
"I would if my hand was broken."  
  
"No, I really don't think you would."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Don't 'Hmm' me Vegeta, I will have you know that the computer told me that if my design improvement works, the time travel to planet Hachiji will only take two and a half weeks instead of five."  
  
For once, Vegeta didn't have a smart-ass response.  
  
***  
  
As the next two weeks went by Bulma visited the doctor, had a smaller cast put on and began building a newer and more importantly, faster space ship. She hardly ever saw Vegeta anymore because her father had finished her design for the new gravity room. He was training with an increased fury, preparing for whatever lay ahead on planet Hachiji.  
  
With the smaller cast on, Bulma had the use of the fingers on her right hand and was able to assemble the ship much faster then she had originally thought. The ship was done in two weeks, two days, one hour and fifteen minutes.  
  
"I am such a genius! I am such a genius!!!!" Bulma sang to herself dancing around in the lab.  
  
She decided to share the news with Vegeta, who was probably in the gravity room. Bulma took off her lab coat and headed outside.  
  
As expected, Vegeta was training hard in the gravity room.without a shirt. Bulma continued to watch him train. She forgot about her original purpose for a visit. Suddenly the machine stopped and Vegeta turned to look at her through the window. He strode over to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Woman I have known that you were outside for the past five minutes staring at me. Do you want something?"  
  
Bulma blushed and tried desperately to think of something to say to fill the void.  
  
"Well, I was, uh, in the lab and I, uh"  
  
"Wanted to take a break and admire my physique?"  
  
"No. I wanted . . ."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist and pulled her into the gravity room.  
  
"You wanted what?" He asked leaning his face close to hers.  
  
Bulma suddenly realized that her arms were pinned and she was going nowhere. Then she realized that she didn't really want to go anywhere. Vegeta was so warm . . .  
  
Bulma surprised both Vegeta and herself when she leaned up and kissed Vegeta. Her kiss was like the sound of a gun announcing the start of a race. Suddenly both of them were all over each other, letting their hands wander where they pleased.  
  
Vegeta moved his hands to pull up the front of Bulma's red blouse.  
  
Bulma moaned with pleasure. This was so much better than being with Yamcha! He never gave her this much pleasure, much less this much attention. She couldn't remember why she had come here in the first place, but now she was certainly glad that she had.  
  
That's when she remembered. The space ship!  
  
"Vegeta! Stop." Bulma said pushing him away and trying to clear her head. "This isn't why I came over here. I wanted to tell you that I built the space ship. It is finished. We can leave tomorrow."  
  
Bulma beat a hasty retreat from the gravity room, not bothering to see Vegeta's reaction.  
  
*** What's going on between Vegeta and Bulma? What awaits them on their space travels? Ok, I have decided to change the rating and you can expect a lemon or two in some later chapters. Let me know what you think! Please R&R. 


End file.
